


Poems of Our Love

by SkiesAreBlue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, aos secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesAreBlue/pseuds/SkiesAreBlue
Summary: Missions go wrong, candy canes are used as weapons, and love is in the air. Shield has it all this Christmas season. A story to cherish through the ages, fun for the whole family unless you show the kids the death part. This story has a truly magical plot.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020





	Poems of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanningJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanningJay/gifts).



> This is for AoS secret Santa. ‘‘Twas really fun to write and get out of my comfort zone for, really hope you enjoy.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. team went for a basic routine 0-8-4 mission. Daisy led the mission and went to do the retrieval. It looked like a normal cube with a big red button on top. Obviously, she was going to be careful and ignore the big red button, who touches a big red button? Not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that’s for sure. 

May was landing the plane in the base and Daisy was holding the 0-8-4 but they had a slightly bumpy landing and Daisy lost hold of it. She almost dropped it but caught it, wincing as she heard a clicking sound. She had pushed the red button. She didn’t really remember much, just a bunch of smoke hitting her in the face and her passing out. The last she heard was May yelling her name.

…

Daisy woke up in the quarantined section of the medbay. She sat up in bed yawning and blinking away her confusion. She looked around at all the monitors she was hooked up to, seeing Jemma approaching the glass of her “room” as they called. She smiled at Jemma when she got there.  
“Hey there Jemma,  
What's going on,  
Wait this is a dilemma,   
Why am I speaking in this fashion?”

Jemma just stared at her in shock. “Daisy, are you alright? This better not be a joke. Shake your head no if it isn’t, tell me if it is.” She felt the air go out of her as Daisy shook her head. “This is not good, I guess we’ll have to do more tests, do you want anything while you’re stuck in there?”

Daisy sighed but started thinking about her situation.  
“Can I have a candy cane,   
And my nice blanket,  
You can find it on the mission plane,  
Pushing that button is what I regret.”

Jemma just gave her a slight smile. “It’s okay Daisy, I understand you, I’ll go get that stuff and start working with Fitz on a way to cure this. Just sit tight, well I guess you have to, we don’t know if that mist was contagious or not, sorry you're locked in quarantine again, this close to Christmas as well! It’s crazy, but don’t eat too many candy canes, I know how much you get carried away with those.” 

Daisy rolled her eyes and laid back down as Jemma left. Jemma went to the plane first to get the blanket. The blanket was meaningful to Daisy, the first blanket she got once she joined the team. Jemma was the one who bought the blanket but the entire team, minus he who shall not be named, decided it would be a good welcoming gift. It was a light grey fuzzy blanket with some darker grey and purple making flower patterns. Daisy immediately attached to it and it became her favorite. 

Jemma smiled as she picked up the blanket. It smelt like a mix of Daisy’s citrus-scented perfume mixed with her room's air freshener which was Japanese Cherry Blossom. She folded it up and left the plane. Stopping in the kitchen to grab a few candy canes, a mix of peppermint and blueberry ones, knowing those were Daisy’s favorite flavors.

Walking into the lab she smiled at the sight of sleeping Daisy. She put on the biohazard suit and walked into Daisy’s room, covering her with the blanket and leaving the candy canes next to her bed. She left and took off the suit, going to her station to test the blood and skin samples from Daisy. She wasn’t aware when Fitz had walked up behind her with Agent May until May cleared her throat. She jumped up in surprise.

“Oh! Hello Fitz, Agent May. How can I help you guys?” She smiled at May as the older women started to speak.  
“I was just coming to check on Daisy and see if you guys had made any progress figuring anything out?”  
“Oh well we just got the samples but once we get anything you will be the first to know!”  
“Good, thank you. I will be on my way then.” With that Agent May sauntered out of the lab.

Ignoring Fitz’s presence she went back to analyzing the data until Fitz pulled her chair away with a smile. “Hey Simmons, I was uh- I was thinking, do you want to go for uh-“ he was obviously very nervous, “want to go for dinner tonight?” She smiled at him. “Yes Fitz! A dinner with you would sound wonderful after a long day at work. I just hope we can cure Daisy by then.” She went back to the data when she let out a gasp.

“I got it!” She yelled jumping up, accidentally hitting Fitz in the face. “Oh gosh! Fitz! Are you okay?” She started getting out medical supplies to help him. “Jemma I’m fine, just a little bump, what is it that you got?” “The cure! I figured out the cure! You see here? The gas is basically the same make as a toxin, so if we give her stuff that helps get rid of toxins, say, lemon water, then it should wear off and we’ll have our not rhyming Daisy back!”

Jemma walked to the glass wall of Daisy’s area and knocked loud enough to wake her up. “Daisy! We got it! We found a way to help you!” She smiled at her sleepy friend. “We just have to get you some lemon water and possibly eat an entire lemon!” Daisy took a moment to process it.

“Wow Simmons that is great!  
Let’s get this done I cannot wait!  
I really am starting to hate,  
How I was cursed with this fate.”

Jemma chuckled at her friend's dramatics even though she was stuck rhyming. “Well you just sit tight and Fitz and I will go prep the lemon and lemon water for you.” Daisy rolled her eyes as if saying ‘it’s not like I can go anywhere.’ She smiled at Daisy and she and Fitz left to get the lemons and water.

While out of the lab they ran into May. “May!” Jemma called, “Good news! We found out how to cure Daisy and are going to get the stuff right now!” The older woman looked relieved. “Simmons that’s great. How have you been lately? I know the base has been stressful with Christmas coming up and a lot more missions than usual. I just want to see how you’ve been holding up.” “Oh, I’ve been good I think, the lab has been more stressful than lately and I can’t go home for the holidays but I enjoy celebrating with you and the rest of the team, we aren’t really a team like Coulson said before to Daisy. Instead, we’ve grown and learnt to feel like a family.”

“That’s good Simmons, it is true, you, Fitz, and Daisy are like the three siblings that Coulson and I have to take care of and keep out of trouble even though one of you seems to like getting into trouble.” “I’m guessing you’re talking about either me or Daisy?” “Seems like the son is the only one staying out of trouble.” “Hey! I do my best to stay out of trouble, can’t say the same for Daisy though.” “We’ll see about that. I’ll let you get the cure for Daisy done, see you in a few minutes Simmons.”

Jemma nodded and continued into the kitchen and started squeezing lemons into water and mixing them in. She also sliced up some lemons for Daisy to eat separately. Fitz took the moment to tap Jemma's shoulder. She turned around and saw Fitz holding mistletoe over them. “Simmons, I’ve been trying to tell you for a while, ever since I laid eyes on you I’ve been in love with you, will you do the honors and be my girlfriend?” 

She let out an excited gasp. “Oh, Fitz! Of course! I was about to ask you myself if you didn’t ask soon! Now shut up and kiss me like those cliche Christmas movies!” She wrapped her arms around him as their lips met and they kissed. Their kiss lasted an entire minute until they broke away for air. “That was magical!” She spoke through breaths. Fitz smirked and they met again for another kiss, this time breaking because of a scream coming from the lab. Jemma grabbed the lemons and water as they ran to the lab.

Upon arriving they saw Daisy holding a very sharp candy cane piece and a lab tech taking off a biohazard suit, on his arm was a small spot of blood. “She stabbed me with a bloody candy cane! Hell! It hurt! She broke the suit and skin!” He stormed out of the room. Jemma sighed and looked at Daisy. “What did we say about stabbing people with candy canes?”

“He deserved it!  
He kept poking me!  
At least I didn’t hit,  
So don’t you start to disagree!”

Jemma let out another sigh at Daisy. “Just because someone does something you don’t like doesn’t mean you stab them. Two wrongs don’t make a right. Only in science does that work, plus he didn’t do a wrong, just simply collecting more samples to do more tests later.” She got her biohazard suit on and took the lemons and water into Daisy. “Eat and drink up. It might take up to a day to work so I guess you’ll be spending the night in the lab depending on how quickly it works.” She smiled and left. 

“Jemma I really hate this,  
I know somethings going on with you and Fitz,  
I think you guys did kiss,  
I do have some wits.”

“Well Daisy, aren’t you just telling poems of our love, huh? Well, you are correct. We are dating now, and Agent May admitted we are like her children and one of the daughters keeps getting in trouble and I know she isn’t talking about me. I’m a good agent.” Agent May smirked walking behind Jemma. “That's not what I said,” she spoke up, making the biochemist jump in surprise, “I said the kid that caused the least amount of problems was the son, Fitz. You and Daisy both cause a lot of chaos, but at least you haven’t yet stabbed someone with a candy cane. I take the blame for that because I taught her that.” 

“Yeah, you did! That was a fun class, got to eat lots of candy canes!!” Daisy piped up before smiling. “Look! I’m not rhyming! It’s a medical miracle!” Jemma decided to correct the happy inhuman. “No Daisy, not a miracle, the lemons and your inhuman DNA acting quickly to reverse the effect of the toxins. We need to take a few more tests but then you are free to go.” “Yeah well, for me to cooperate I want to see you and Fitz kiss!” She smirked. Fitz chuckled, “Well Simmons, sounds like a good agreement to me.” Simmons rolled her eyes at her friend and boyfriend before kissing him, it didn’t last long though, as screams were heard and Daisy had collapsed to the floor unconscious, monitors going wild.

For a few moments, Daisy’s body seized before it stopped moving altogether. Jemma checked the monitors and realized what was happening, grabbing an EpiPen from a counter and putting on the biohazard suit she ran in and administered it to Daisy, putting her back on the bed and making sure she wasn’t injured. The lemons had reacted to a medication in Daisy’s system basically causing an allergic reaction. The only thing is the reaction she had could put her into a coma forever. She hooked up Daisy to more monitors and left. Walking out of the lab and into her room locking the door behind her. This was her fault, she didn’t realize the medications and lemons would react like that, she possibly killed her best friend.

…………………

Daisy woke up gasping for air, looking around she saw she was alone in the medical area of the lab, the door to her quarantine area left open. There was a note saying she was allowed to leave so she assumed it was nighttime and Simmons couldn’t stay up long enough to tell her when she woke up. Daisy quickly changed into the clothes left on her bed and left. The base was eerily quiet and empty even for being possibly nighttime. She got to the kitchen soon enough and saw May. May was cooking something, she didn’t know what, but she knew May didn’t cook. 

“Oh, good morning Skye, I was wondering when you would get up. Must have been tired from last night's mission. The 0-8-4 was a success and no one was harmed, but we all had to spend a night in quarantine in case we were exposed to that new illness going around. How are you feeling this morning?” “I’m good, but are you? My name’s Daisy remember? And you never cook May.”

“I know you prefer your dad's cooking but I do know how to cook, and Skye, are you feeling alright? You only call me May when on missions and can’t be known to be related and your name has been Skye since the day you were born. It is very disrespectful to call your mom her name when not working. Come over here and eat breakfast then go to the training room. I want you to do one hundred more pull-ups for what you did.” May placed down a plate of pancakes and left the room. The pancakes looked really good but she was confused. Mom, dad? May was calling herself Daisy’s mom and said her name was Skye, something was definitely up. 

Not wanting to waste food, plus if this really was different then they would probably taste good, Daisy sat down and ate them. Yeah, they were really good and really unlike May, or mom, whoever she was here. Daisy would call her fake May until she figured it out. After eating she decided to appease Fake May and go down to the gym. 

As she got there she saw Fake May already there and waiting. “Took you long enough Skye. A hundred push-ups now, and tell me what you did wrong.” Unable to control her anger at Fake May any longer she let out a quake, a lot stronger than she expected it to be. Afterwards, all she heard was one sound, the snapping of a neck. Looking over to Fake May she let out a gasp, lifeless eyes stared back at her, Fake May’s neck at an extremely awkward angle, her vibrations said it all, she killed May.

She backed away in fear of herself and what she had done. She got to the door and ran to her room and locked it. Looking around her room she saw differences. Her blanket was gone, it smelt like peppermint, and her perfume was all strawberry scented, just to name a few differences. She was not a fan of a peppermint room, it was way too strong. Her door suddenly unlocked, and she jumped backwards. Coulson walked in, looking worried. 

“Skye honey, are you feeling okay? Your mom told me earlier you were really disrespectful to her, just making sure you’re doing okay.” He smiled, again with the Skye. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she smiled at him. “Yeah I’m okay, but could you stay back, please? My powers feel out of control today.” He stepped closer. “Are you taking those power stabilizers your sister made you?” “I said stay back!!” She yelled, not liking the look Fake Coulson gave, it didn’t feel like him. She had her hands up, and a quake flew out. 

She didn’t have to look at him to know what happened, she had killed another person, another team member. She ran from her room not wanting to be there with Fake Coulson’s dead body. She kept running through the base until she ran into Fitz. She accidentally knocked him over and tripped as well. She forced herself not to let off a quake as her powers were feeling even worse than when she first got them. “Whoa whoa whoa Skye! Calm down! What’s gotten you all worked up for?” “I can’t control my powers and everyone is acting weird today!” “Well, of course, you can’t control your powers, you didn’t come to the lab earlier and get the stabilizers Jemma made for you. Come on, let’s go get them now.” 

She decided to follow him and they went to the lab, the only other person there being Simmons, who quickly rushed over with two pills and a glass of milk. “Skye! I just sent Fitz to get you, sit! Let’s get these in you before you destroy the entire base huh? I felt some quakes earlier, don’t tell me you were trying to skip it again. You know how dangerous that is for everyone.” Daisy was irritated. “Shut up!” Every glass in the room shattered. “You aren’t Simmons! You aren’t Fitz! My name isn’t Skye! This isn’t real! None of this is real! This is too insane!” She threw her hands up again. This time, two snaps were heard as the science twins fell to the ground. 

…………………

There was a beeping noise as Daisy groaned and sat up. “What the hell just happened? Where am I?” She lost her breath as she was quickly tackled into a hug by none other than Simmons, the Simmons that looked like herself. “Daisy! You’re awake! It’s been two days! I thought you were gone!” “Simmons? This is real right? You, Fitz, May, and Coulson aren’t dead? My blanket is here, my room smells like flowers?” “Yes! Yes, it’s real! Daisy! And it’s almost Christmas! Let’s get you out of this lab, all cleaned up, and then you can see everyone, okay?” Jemma smiled at her brightly. This was definitely the real one. 

Simmons helped escort Daisy back to her room, the same smells and looks as it should be. Japanese Cherry Blossom and Lemon perfume. Since her blanket was in the lab it had to get washed. She brushed out her hair and put on some black ripped jeans, a purple shirt, and a leather jacket. She decided to put on some ankle boots and left her room. On her way to the common room, she grabbed a blueberry candy cane before laying on a couch there. Soon enough May, Fitz, Coulson, and Simmons were there, FitzSimmons obviously holding hands. May was the first to speak.

“It’s great to have you back Daisy, we were all terrified of what might happen, and Jemma said you had an interesting dream, care to shed some light on that for us?” “Uh, I guess. Well it starts with you May, you could cook! Not only that but you called me Skye, and yelled at me for saying your name. Apparently, you were my mom.” “No, Coulson and I already realized we are your parents, we were going to approach you about it soon but since now feels right, Daisy Johnson, will you do the honors of signing some papers and becoming our legal daughter?”

There was a long silence as Daisy tried not to cry. “Y-yes. I will. Thank you, thank you so much.” She smiled and pulled both May and Coulson in for a hug, motioning for FitzSimmons to join in. For a few minutes, the now family hugged before breaking up. “So,” Coulson spoke up, “instead of finishing what’s probably a really depressing story, who wants to make homemade pizzas for dinner and watch Christmas movies all night?” Three hands shot up into the air. “May, I will make your pizza for you. Just stay here and find some movies.” The rest of the night was filled with smiling and laughing as they had some well needed family bonding time.


End file.
